


Un-Invited WORRIES.

by ChikakuHisto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Darkness, Death, Echoes of voices, Familiiar Fights., Knives, Nightmares, Pain, Sadness, Self invited WORRIES, Tortures, Unknown Problems., screams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/pseuds/ChikakuHisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanara Ruko an 18 year girl. Killua is being tortured. Illumi is a self invited worry for his little brother.Gon is seen dead. What is going to happen now</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua sees Gon dead

It was a cold room. Stains of bloods were seen everywhere. They almost were horrible. It seemed disgusting. Killua was tied to a chair with the help of metal straps , they were hard to brake. Killua's face was covered in blood  , his face , forehead , arms were all stained in crimson red blood. 

"Well.....Well...Look at the little Zoldyck you look tired. Are you okay kid...??" A voice came from a dark  corner.

Killua lifted his head up in the direction of the voice. It was a girl , coming towards him.

"Look at your self , Killua. Didn't expected that from you. I wanted to hear you scream." That girl (Hanara Ruko said.) 

Soon a knife pierced killua's flesh at the right shoulder.. Killua barely made any voice.

"Huh....Its incredible. The real fun has yet to come. Haven't heard your voice ever since I started torturing you. Are you dead already." Hanara said.

"What....do.. .yo..u... wa...n...t ....fro...m ...m..e...?" Killua said stuttering.

"Huh... Nothing much." Hanara put her mid finger at Killua's chin forcing him to lift his head up.                                                

" _Killua , What are you doing..?? You should kill her , KILL that girl. You should not be that weak_ " Killua shook his head. He heard a voice familiar to his eldest brother Illumi.

" _Shut Up..  No one needs you.. I am not a killer , I am not an assassin. I won't kill._ " Killua shouted answering in his head.

_"You should KILL. You are a KILLER... You are born to kill."_

_"Get OFF. Shut Up.  Stay away._." Killua shouted

"Ugh , I....i....can...t" killua scremed , it actually caused him pain now 

"Heh , it is great , you made a sound finally. But don't worry.I wont kill you so easily." Hanara said.

While , launching two other knifves at Killua's left shoulder. 

Killua screamed this time. The pain almost gone un bearable. The streams of blood clotted out of his body like a fountain.

"Oh My , seriously  It was adorable , Killua. I could hear you scream. Oh your legs are still left..i.." Hanara was cut off.

"Shut Up. You cant KILL me .  " killua yelled. A certain horror and full KILLING intention in his ocean blue eyes. Electricity sparked in his body increasing the blood to secrete 

"Heh , Just shut Up" Hanara yelled back.

While she fired three knives towards Killua's leg.

Killua left a large scream after that hit. It made him bleed so much.. Killua could not remember any way , he talked. He was knocked out cold.  He was hit to get weak.

Now Killua could barely breath , move or lift his head up.

"You look tired and expressionless are you OK..??? " Hanara asked. She had a delighted look at her face  

It was the last stage. Killua could barely see any thing. I might not last long. Killua thought.

Gon had been out to finding his friend.

"So , its time for your heart" Hanara said pointing three knives at Killua's heart on right.

As she tossed the knives to a tired looking Killua , Gon came in the way for an attempt to save Killua.

Killua had sworn he would never let Gon die in front of his eyes  ,  he broke through the metal straps and ran towards Gon

"No..!!"   ,  Killua could just yell in the end.

The knives pierced Gon's heart. Killua ran towards Gon  he held him in his hands.

" Gon....Hey... What we..r..e   ....yo..u.   ...dooin...g..   ..Why...  we..r..e  ...yo...u.  ...th..e..r..eee...Tel...lll...ll.  .M.e.eeeeeeee..  ...no...w..." Killua could not say easily.

"Killua , I came to save you.." Gon was smiling at Killua " I came to save my best friend the....most..mimp....orta...nt per...so...n....of...my...li..f..e. " Gon started stuttering and died in his friends' hands .

  _Killua_

_Gon you cant die._

_KILLUA._

_GON DONT GO_

_KILLUAAAAA........._

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Gon don't die...... Stay with me_

**Gon woke up from his sleep , he looked towards Killua who was tossing around his bed too much all drenched in tears and sweats. Gon went to Killua and held his shoulders shaking him.**

_Killua wake up_ _I am here with you_

_Gon Gon Gon..... Don't di~_

_KILLUAAAAAAA..... ._

**_Killua opened his eyes and saw Gon. Gon was concerned about him._**

**_"A bad dream" Gon asked_ **

**_"A really bad one" Killua replied still shivering_ **

**_"Wanna tell me , Killua" Gon asked_ **

**_"you were abo~...." Killua had not finished as tears came down from his eyes._ **

**_" You were ..... Gon....you.....yo...u..we...re..." Killua could not bring himself to speak._ **

**_" All right , All right , Killua I understand. Everything is fine now. You are fine , I am okay.  Stop crying. I am here with you" Gon tried to relax Killua. Gon could tell that he died in Killua's dream fron the way Killua made it sound. I am not going anywhere Killua. Gon thought._**

**_Killua barely stopped crying. He hugged Gon so harsh Gon could darkly breath. "You ate squeezing me.." Gon said as Killua loosened up his grip "to death" Gon finished. "You are my life Gon._ **

**_"_ everyday I get to live an other day because                           you makes me gay" **

**Killua said eyes still strained in tears. Gon hugged Killua tight he massaged Killua at back. Trying to make him feel good.** **_Gon tucked himself and Killua On the bed into the blanket . Gon held Killua's hand and softly started patting at it. Gon's hands were warm and nice. It felt great. Gon could tell that Killua is feeling easy now. Killua let out a little smile his face was red._ **

**_"Tha..n..k yo..uu , Go...n.." Killua said in a sleepish tone._ **

**_Gon let himself be relaxed. He put his hand at Killua's cheeks. And grabbed them a little tight. Killua good night Gon said as he rested himself easy at the bed._**

**_" Gon , I had a nightma~...." Killua barely said_ **

**_" we shall talk about it tomorrow , Killua get to sleep. Good night"Gon said as he already started snoring._ **

 


End file.
